Stupid Rumor
by Corporal Levi
Summary: There's been a rumor around Organization XIII...Zexion is NOT happy about it and Demyx isn't in his best mood either. And what does Axel has to do with it? Demyx/Zexion One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and blah blah blah.**

"Larxene! I finally found you!" Marluxia happily said, running towards said blonde. He looked as excited as a little kid in Christmas waiting for his presents.

Larxene glared at him, silently asking what the hell he was so happy about.

"Have you heard of the rumor?" The pink-haired man asked. The frown on the woman's face changed to a sly smile. There was nothing more she liked to learn about more than everyone's personal lives.

Without doubts, the Organization XIII was full of gossips. It was hard to tell a secret without everyone finding out. It always ended up being public, even if it was said to only their closest friend, because there was always someone behind a door listening.

And then…well, that someone was responsible for telling everyone.

Definitely, a secret wasn't kept a secret in the organization.

"C'mon, tell me already!" Larxene urged. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement like they always did when she was going to hear something new.

"'Kay! I was calmly walking down a hallway…" He started. "Then I heard what Xigbar was telling Luxord."

"And then? What did he said?" She sensed this was going to be something big.

"He said…" His blue eyes posed in her green ones. "That Zexion was in love with Demyx."

The blonde blinked twice.

"Marluxia, he is a Nobody, he doesn't have a heart to feel with." She reasoned, frowning at the pink-haired man's stupidity.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" At that comment she snorted. "What I meant is that Zexion lusts Demyx! You know, he wants to do naughty stuff with him! Zexion wants to get Demyx under him, touch him everywhere, and kiss his lips, his neck and possibly downer like his c-"

Larxene slapped Marluxia hard, indicating him not to continue, causing him to yelp in pain.

She wasn't wrong; it WAS something big. Zexion lusts Demyx! Impossible to believe!

Hear those words in the same sentence was ridiculous. If that was true, then Xemnas would be singing opera in his room and Saix would most likely appear in a pink apron serving dinner to everyone while dancing and singing.

Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled knowingly, thinking the same thing. It wouldn't hurt to tell a person or two…maybe three or four…

In that instant, a grumpy-looking slate-haired guy entered the room followed by a happy redhead. Axel saw Larxene and Marluxia and guiltily looked at the floor.

Larxene and Marluxia looked at Zexion, and at the same time Zexion glared at them.

"Um, hello there!" Marluxia nervously said.

"We have a mission to accomplish, right Marluxia?" The blonde rapidly said.

"We do?" He almost screamed in pain when she stepped in his foot. Hard. "Oh, yeah, we do!"

"Well, bye bye!" She said, grabbing Marluxia and practically dragged him away.

"What is wrong with those two?" Zexion asked, entering the portal and Axel imitated him.

"Dunno." Axel said, scratching his spiky hair nervously. "But who cares! We have something more important to do!" He continued, wanting to change the subject.

Zexion frowned, noticing Axel's nervousness, but decided to ignore it and start with the mission they have been assigned to do.

* * *

They were done with the mission in no time, and they both headed to the dinning room.

Roxas and Xion greeted them and soon enough the four of them were already eating with the rest of the organization.

Roxas was making fun of how Axel was practically eating everything in front of him and Xion was pouting at Roxas, who ate her last dango. Zexion wasn't surprised to see them doing that; In fact, they did that every single day. But today was slightly different. The icy blue-eyed teen looked around the table and noticed how almost everyone was mumbling while looking at him, especially Larxene and Marluxia. Xigbar was muttering something at Luxord and Xaldin, making them laugh and glance at Zexion for a second. Xemnas and Saix were talking quietly like always, but both of them held strange amused smirks on their lips. Lexaeus was frowning more than usual and casually his eyes went from the Cloaked Schemer to an empty chair at the other side of the table. Empty? Zexion looked around once more, only to find out that Demyx was missing. _Maybe he is on a mission_, he thought.

They finished eating and everyone left to their rooms, except for Zexion, who instead went to the library.

"Hey, Zexion!" Someone behind him said.

The blue-haired teen looked up to meet Roxas, Xion and Axel.

"Yes?" He said, closing his book.

"Um…well, are you feeling alright?" Roxas asked.

Zexion blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We noticed you were acting strangely at dinner." Xion quietly said.

"Oh. It's nothing." He replied and tried to focus in his book.

Roxas and Xion looked at him, not believing his words. Finally, Zexion sighed.

"It's just that…everyone was looking at me, as if they were talking about me." He answered, feeling stupid.

Now that they thought about it, they did notice the other members glancing at Zexion. Xion and Roxas exchanged looks, not knowing what was going on.

No one even noticed that Axel was looking away from them.

"You're right. They were looking at you." Xion stated.

"I don't know what's happening, but it's weird…" Roxas said. "Hey, Axel, are you okay?"

The green-eyed guy nodded and grinned quickly.

"I don't think it's anything special. They will eventually stop." He said and then looked away again. "Oh look! This book looks interesting!"

After some time, the four of them left the library to go to their rooms, and once again, as they were walking down the hallways, everyone was looking at Zexion.

He felt really uncomfortable, so he started walking faster. It was slightly different now, though, because only half of them had their eyes on him. He looked around and saw the other half staring at an annoyed-looking Demyx.

The mullet-haired buy stood up and attempted to go somewhere else, but he stopped to glare at everyone.

"What are you all looking at?" He roared, and then passed by a surprised Xion and left.

Zexion looked at him in disappointment. He was also very annoyed about how everyone was staring at him, but he wasn't practically yelling at them.

Zexion went to his room and as soon as he was inside he closed his door and sighed.

He grabbed a book and attempted to read it, but he heard a muffled noise near him. He looked up and saw Larxene covering Marluxia's mouth.

The Cloaked Schemer raised an eyebrow and planned to ask, "What are you two doing in my room?", but instead he asked:

"Would you mind telling me why is everyone talking about me?"

Both of them looked at him surprised. They've never seen Zexion so furious. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his visible eyebrow was dangerously narrowed on top of his eye, which was practically irradiating fury.

The blonde and the pink-haired duo looked at each other and slowly nodded, fearing that the slate-haired teen would jump to them like a hungry lion.

"Well," Marluxia said nervously. "They've been saying…that…um…that you…"

"That I?" Zexion asked impatiently.

"That you…"

"That you want to do the nasty with Demyx." Marluxia couldn't finish the sentence, so Larxene did it for him.

There were some minutes of a creepy silence and Larxene and Marluxia decided to leave Zexion alone for a while.

And as soon as they closed the door behind them, they heard a frustrated yell and something hitting a wall.

* * *

The next morning was cold and the clouds were a dark shade of gray. Zexion stood up from his bed and stretched all his muscles. He looked at his clock and saw it read 7:00 a.m. He looked around the room and saw the mess it was. There were books thrown everywhere and some clothes too. He then remembered the horror that happened last night.

It just couldn't be true! Him? With Demyx? Was the organization lacking common sense? Actually, Zexion thought Demyx was quite lazy, very loud and annoying, and he knew Demyx thought that he was too calculative and reserved. Did everyone drank a strange juice yesterday or were they just plain stupid?

He sighed and went to the kitchen, where everyone was already having breakfast.

He took a seat between Axel and Lexaeus, and in front of him sat Roxas with Xion at his side. He noticed that Demyx wasn't there again.

As usual, everyone was talking cheerfully, but the weird thing was that neither Xion, Roxas nor Axel were talking. They weren't very talkative in the morning, but they didn't act as zombies either.

"Is something wrong?" He decided to ask.

The blond and the raven looked at him curiously.

"Zexion, what do they mean by 'He wants to do it with Demyx'?" Roxas started.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xion innocently asked.

Zexion spit his juice in Roxas's face.

"You too? I don't want to have anything to do with Demyx! Get it memorized!"

"Hey!" Axel pouted.

He stood up angrily and rapidly exited the kitchen. He didn't know where to go; he felt exasperated. Everyone, including his so called friends, thought that he was after Demyx.

When he found the one who started all this…

"Zexy!" He heard someone behind him."What are you doing here?"

Zexion cursed under his breath. Of the multiple hallways there was in the castle, he just had to end up being in the one where the most recent of his problems was.

Demyx walked towards him slowly until they were separated by a meter.

Zexion never noticed the other teen's beauty. He was tall, and his sandy-blond hair looked extremely soft to touch and Zexion had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and touch it. His eyes were a beautiful aqua color, and they were deep yet friendly. Zexion had to admit Demyx was very attractive…but he would never say it out loud, of course.

"Didn't figured you as the type of telling everyone about your thoughts."

The slate-haired teen snorted. Great, now Demyx thought that he was the one who started it.

"Listen, Number 9, I was not the one who came up with the wonderful idea." He said sarcastically.

Demyx just stared at him, and Zexion didn't notice that he walked closer. Some seconds later, the mullet-haired boy laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked him, narrowing his icy eyes.

"C'mon, _Number 6_," Demyx said with that smile that made him look so damn sexy…_What? Don't you dare to think like that ever again!_ Zexion scolded himself. "I know you're crazy for me."

That made him snap and he started to punch him repeatedly in his chest with his small and weak hands. Demyx merely felt as if someone was touching him, but it was still annoying. He grabbed his wrists to make him stop, but then Zexion tried to free himself. How could Demyx believe such a damn stupid rumor? How could he think that Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer, was crazy for him? That was just too much!

Somehow Demyx managed to pin Zexion to the wall. The aqua-eyed teen wasn't holding his wrists anymore, but now he was trapped and he didn't liked one bit his position between the wall and the sitar player.

"Zexy, we both know that rumor is true."

"No, it is not." He insisted. "Even if I did have a heart, I would never look at someone like you that way."

Demyx smiled.

"Someone like me? And how am I supposed to be like?"

"Lazy, loud, and extremely annoying. Not to mention that you are a complete asshole." That made his smile fade, and Zexion smirked triumphantly.

"Aw, Zexy, don't be so mean!" He pouted. "What about you? You're a chicken!"

"A chicken? Zexion asked, confused.

"Yeah, a chicken!" He confirmed. "For not saying it in my face."

"Say what?"

"That you like me."

Zexion felt Demyx's warm breath in his neck. Demyx went down so their faces were just separated by some centimeters. Blue eyes never left aqua ones. Zexion couldn't help himself anymore and he let his eyes wander to the other teen's lips and found himself wanting to know what they tasted like. Their short distance made it impossible for them to think coherently. Demyx's breath was softly hitting Zexion's neck, producing goose bumps to run down the smaller boy's back. His hands were anxious to mess that sandy-colored hair even more and to touch his soft skin. He lifted his gaze waiting to meet those aqua eyes as he bit his lower lip, but they were too busy studying his body.

Demyx couldn't say that the slate-haired teen wasn't attractive, because he would be lying if he said otherwise. His small frame looked delicate to touch, and he had an interesting small figure. And his rosy lips provoked him even more when he bits them like that. He had to control himself to not jump and kiss him desperately. Such a small distance between them was driving him crazy, but he couldn't get away from him, it was like if he was a magnet.

"Demyx, it's just a stupid rumor." Zexion finally said.

They maintained the visual contact while neither of them said a word. Demyx decided to break the silence.

"Answer me sincerely, Zexion," Demyx whispered in his ear, making the other boy shiver slightly. "Do you like me?"

Zexion locked his eyes to the floor. He didn't like Demyx…of course not. He didn't even have a heart to begin with, but he couldn't decipher his actions. Although even if he were to…like…Demyx, it would be impossible to get along. They were like ice and fire. Cold and hot. Day and night.

Demyx placed a hand in the smaller boy's chin and made him look up. Ice blue met with aqua once again.

"Demyx," Zexion tried to sound aggressive, but his words were weak. "I don't…"

He couldn't finish that phrase. Demyx had extinguished the small amount of space between them to press his lips against the other boy's. At first, the slate-haired boy thought this was wrong, that someone would come and find them…kissing. But then, when the sandy blond made their kiss more intense, he started to stop focusing in his thoughts and he eventually gave up and kissed back.

Demyx kissed him with passion, and when he finally stopped struggling and kissed him back, Demyx licked Zexion's lower lip, and the smaller boy shyly parted his lips. Demyx introduced his tongue into Zexion's mouth. A moan escaped his lips as the sitar player's tongue played with his. That caused Demyx to press Zexion's body tightly against his, wanting to feel even more. His skilled hands caressed the other boy's back, while the latter's hands were busy playing with the taller boy's hair. The kiss made Zexion loose his head. Right now he didn't care if the others were still going to look at him all the time, or if they talked behind their backs, or if someone came and found them in this position. He just wanted to keep his body pressed against the other boy, who was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Demyx let one of his hands wander down to Zexion's leg, slightly lifting it. Zexion felt extremely good with this. No one has ever kissed him like that…well, no one had kissed him at all, but he wasn't going to tell Demyx.

Zexion pulled his head closer to Demyx's and he felt him smiling against his lips. Demyx began fastening the pace of his caresses, making Zexion shiver in pleasure every time the other teen's hand touched from inside his coat very close to his sensitive area. Soon Demyx wanted to feel more, and he pulled away from Zexion's lips and began attacking his pale and silky neck. Then Demyx raised him and Zexion hugged the sandy-haired teen's hips with his legs. What neither of them wanted was this moment to be over.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp and a snicker coming from the end of the hallway. Both teens separated rapidly from the other, flushed with red lips and messy hair. They exchanged a fast horrified look and they stared at the direction where the noises came from.

There, in some meters of distance, were Larxene, who had an evil smirk, and Marluxia, who was gaping at the scene.

"It…it can't be!" Marluxia exclaimed. Larxene's evil smirk never erased from her lips.

"No! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Said Demyx trying to think of a believable excuse.

"No, no, of course not." Larxene sarcastically said. "Then what were you doing?"

"We were just…just…" He didn't know what to say; His face was completely red.

"Tell someone about this, and consider yourselves as dead." Zexion coldly said, glaring at them.

Then both intruders looked at each other with the same evil glint in their eyes and smiled at the same time as if they had the same idea. A second later they were already running away.

"Hey! You two, stop!" Demyx yelled, trying to chase after them but Zexion stopped him. "Let me go! Don't you see they are going to tell everyone?"

"I'm afraid it's too late, they probably told the first person they saw." The ice blue-eyed teen told him, trying to be reasonable. "If those two want to start another gossip, then he can't do anything to stop then."

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted. Seconds later he turned around to see Zexion, who was as red as a tomato. They were alone once again, but the difference now was that they were now conscious of their actions. Demyx cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"Ehm…I gotta go…" He said, looking away.

"Yes, me too." Zexion agreed, and with his trembling hands he fixed his messy hair. "So, Demyx, see you some other time."

The other was already walking away, and when he turned to see him, he said:

"Yeah, you can be sure of that." Demyx smiled. "I want to finish what we started."

As soon as he finished saying that, he turned around and left, leaving a blushing Zexion behind.

* * *

Zexion, Roxas, Xion and Axel were walking together towards the Altar of Naught so they could go to their assigned missions. As soon as the other members saw the Cloaked Schemer, they began snickering and, in Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saix's cases, raise an eyebrow at him.

Then they saw Xigbar approach them with a big grin and Axel muttered a 'not now' under his breath.

"Hey, Axel!" The amber-eyed man cheerfully said.

"Yo, old man." Axel replied, trying to act normal.

"Where' my munny?" Xigbar asked.

"What munny?" Roxas curiously asked.

"He promised to give me 5000 munny if I started a rumor about Zexion having the hots for Demyx."

Zexion paled and turned to face the fire-user.

"You…did…what?" He icily asked.

"Heh, don't get mad, Zexy! I thought that you and Demyx made a cute couple so…"

Axel couldn't finish the sentence, because he soon was running away from a furious looking Zexion who had the intention of killing the redhead, but at the same time he was grateful. After all, he had kissed Demyx, and he couldn't deny that he had liked it a lot.

All because of a stupid rumor.

* * *

**Well, this is my first yaoi fanfic :O**

**It turned out okay, I guess. It was supposed to be finished in Zemyx day, but I couldn't finish in time =.=**

**Oh well.**

**Review! You know you want to :P**


End file.
